1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to covers for providing decorative coverings for flower pots, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a pot cover formed from a sheet of material folded so as to cause decoration on one portion of the sheet of material to be registered with decoration on another portion of the sheet of material whereby the decoration provided on the sheet of material is minimally distorted upon forming the sheet of material into the flower pot cover.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Pre-formed flower pot covers formed of a flexible sheet of material have been used for many years to enhance the aesthetic appearance of a potted plant. Such covers are generally formed between a pair of dies. In this process, a plurality of randomly oriented or arbitrary overlapping folds are formed in the sheet of material.
While the overlapping folds cooperate to provide structural strength to keep the preformed shape of the flower pot cover, they make it impossible to display a design on the cover wherein the design is not mutilated or distorted because arbitrary portions of the designs are covered by the overlapping folds.
To this end, a need has long existed for a flower pot cover which has a design printed thereon wherein the integrity of the design is maintained throughout the outer peripheral surface of the flower pot cover. It is to such a cover that the present invention is directed.
The present invention is directed to a pot cover which is made in such a manner that a decoration can be included on the pot cover and the integrity of the design can be maintained in the pot cover because the configuration of the pot cover does not result in the formation of arbitrary overlapping folds. The configuration of the pot cover of the present invention allows a flower pot to be covered while the integrity of the decoration, such as a design or pattern, printed on each segment is maintained so that a decoration is presented throughout the outer peripheral surface of the formed pot cover.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.